


NEVER EVER

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: NEVER EVER [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Humor, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "You waited so long, I'm so sorry. Now I made up my mind, are you ready? I was lost for such a long time. But don't worry now, I won't ever leave again. Each time you called me, I wasn't there, silence. But don't worry, I've arrived, shall we dance. Let's raise our glasses, now hold my hand. From now on, I won't ever let you go.""It has started, our romance. You're ready and I'm ready. There's no need to be afraid, no need to hesitate. Let's go up up, our love. It has started, our romance. You're ready and I'm ready. There's no need to be afraid, no need to hesitate. Let's go up up, our love.""(Never Ever) Ever gonna let you go. I won't ever leave you again, don't worry. Baby you're mine, mine, mine. (Never Ever) Ever gonna make you cry. I won't ever make you again again, don't worry. Baby you're mine, baby you're mine."Park Ryan, adopted sister of Park Jinyoung, meets new foreign exchange student, Bambam and she does all she can to protect him from any hurt.





	1. 1: You waited so long, I'm so sorry

 

 

**Ryan’s P.O.V**

 

**Man, why is life so difficult? I mean, come on, I’m only a Junior in High School, while my brother is a Senior, and I mean come on! Oh, should I introduce myself? Eh, I’m going to do it anyway, I’m Park Ryan, and my brother is Park Jinyoung, I know, I’m not Korean, I’m American, and Irish, but I was adopted into Jinyoung’s family, because when I was born my mother died after, and my dad just left me alone, until I was put into an Orphanage because no one was taking care of me. I’m 17 years old, and I’m a person who listens to different types of music, but I mostly just listen to Rock. I’m a very clumsy person, there is not a day in the world where I don’t fall down, like come on, a girl my age should watch where she is going like, oh my god!**

 

**I was walking down the halls, the bottom of my converse hitting the ground and I look over to see these boys circling something or someone, and I sigh, and I walk over to them, and I see one of the boys turn around to see me, and all of the boys turn around**

**“Well, well if it isn’t Ryan Park.” A boy taunted, and I roll my eyes, why do these boys think they’re intimidating when they know, I can kick their ass… well my brother can kick their ass.**

**“Get the hell outta here.” I say, and he laughs**

**“Why should we listen to you?” He asked, and I laugh**

**“Well, maybe I should get my big brother.” I say, and they look scared, so they run off, and I see a boy, with his glasses and his books on the ground. I pick his glasses up, and I put them on his face,**

**“Thanks.” He murmurs, and I nod**

**“You’re welcome.” I say and I saw, when he went to pick up his books, I saw there was blood on his hand, and I knew he scraped his hand when those boys pushed him down, so I pull out a bandaid, I have just incase I fall, and scrape my knee, and I put it on his hand “There.” I say to him**

**“Why did you help me?” He asked me and I sigh and I shrug**

**“I don’t know,” I say truthfully “I guess, I just don't like people getting bullied for no reason.” I continue and he smiled softly**

**“Well, thanks, I guess.” He told me and I smiled**

**“You’re welcome.” I say, and I help him up, making sure not to hurt is injured hand “I’m Ryan.” I introduce**

**“Umm, my name is weird.” He frowned and looked down at the ground and I frown as well… I’m the only girl who’s name is Ryan in this Korean school,**

**“Your name can’t be any weirder than mine, I mean, where have you seen a girl that’s name Ryan?” I ask him and he shrugged, and he smiled softly**

**“My name is Bambam.” He told me and I was taken aback, what kind of Korean name is that though**

**“‘Bambam?’ Never heard a Korean with that name.” I say and he shook his head**

**“Oh, I’m not Korean, I’m Thai.” He says and I nodded, yeah now the name makes sense, this from what I heard, it’s really disrespectful to call a Thai person by their government name, so they change their name to their nickname**

**“Now, it makes sense.” I say while chuckling and he laughed a little “And as you noticed, I’m not Korean either, I’m American and Irish.” I say to him and he was shocked**

**“Wow, isn’t your last name, Park though?” He asked me and I chuckle**

**“Yeah, but I’m not ready to talk about why the reason yet.” I say and I look down at the ground and he nods**

**“Okay.” He says and I then remember I had to get to class**

**“Shit! I uh I uh need to get to class, do you mind if we cut this short?” I ask and he nods**

**“Yeah, sure. I’ll see you later.” He says and we part our ways and I started running to my class**

 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**LUNCH:**

 

**“Hey, ugly.” I hear Jinyoung say, as I get my lunch and I turn around to him and I roll my eyes**

**“Hey, you know I can tell this to mom, right?” I ask him and he shook his head**

**“You wouldn’t dare.” He says and I scoff**

**“You know how manipulative, I am, Jinyoung, don’t test me.” I tell him**

**“Ugh, I hate you.” He says as he sat down next to Jaebum and Jackson**

**“I love you too.” I reply and I sit down next to Mark and Youngjae, and once I sit down, both Mark and Youngjae hug both sides of my body, and I was literally dying… because I couldn’t breathe! “Oh my god!” I yell and they release me and I started to breathe heavily and started coughing, and I look over at them with this glare, and once I looked back at my plate, I started to eat**

**“So, Ry, I heard that you threatened these boys during 3rd period.” Jackson says and Jinyoung looked at me with this look I generally couldn’t read ‘Oh god, is that a bad look?’ I thought**

**“Ryan, how many times, have I told you, to not threaten people, using me?” He asked me and I look down at my food**

**“Well, you know that I can’t fight anybody.” I say in a small voice**

**“Yeah, but Ryan, do you think I’m just fight your battles all the time?” He asked me and I stayed quiet**

**“It wasn’t really my battle, I saw this kid getting bullied, and I wanted to make sure they would leave him alone.” I say to Jinyoung**

**“Really? You usually don’t protect anyone.” yugyeom says to me, and I looked over at them**

**“So you think, I’m lying?” I ask**

**“Doesn’t sound like you, Ryan.” Jaebum says and I sigh and I then stood up**

**“Where you going?” Mark asked**

**“Going to eat by myself.” I say as I walk off**

**“Ryan!” Jackson calls for me, but I just walk off with a line of tears going down my face… they never believe me for anything… sometimes they are the worst friends ever.**

 

**\-------------------------------------**

 

**I was late for class… again, because I was in the bathroom… crying…. Yeah call me a baby, all you want. I know I may act tough, but I’m sensitive. I ran to my 7th class of the day which was Math, and that teacher is really mean, but I’m always late to class, so he kinda just gave up with me. But, it’s not like I’m failing the class. I walk inside the class, completely disrupting the class and Mr. Lee looked at me and he sighed**

**“Ms. Park, late again.” He told me with no emotion in his voice and I sighed and I look over to see Bambam and he smiled softly at me and I smiled as well**

**“Sorry, Mr. Lee, won’t happen again.” I say to him as I walked over to my seat, which was the open one apparently next to Bambam**

**“You’ve been saying that for the past 3 months.” He says and sighed and I laugh**

**“But, I mean it this time, Mr. Lee.” I say with a smile and he snickers**

**“Yeah, right. If you’re not late tomorrow, I’ll finally be able to get a girlfriend.” He says and I roll my eyes and I got out my math notebook**

**“It’s a good thing, we can see eachother everyday now.” Bambam says in a whisper voice and I smile and i look over at him**

**“Couldn’t we do that everyday though?” I ask him and he thought about it and he then nodded and I giggle**

**“Ryan and Bambam, stop talking or I’ll fail you two.” He says and Bambam immediately shut up and I roll my eyes and I got back to my math notes**

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

 

**“Is Mr. Lee, always like that? Saying that he will fail us?” Bambam asked as we started walking out of our class, and I was walking to my locker and I laugh and shake my head**

**“He says that all the time, but guess what Bambam, he doesn’t do it, it’s just to scare you, so you can pass his class.” I say to him and he nods, and I pull out my book out of my locker and I put my books in my bag**

**“Ryan, lets go.” I hear Jinyoung say and I look over at him and I sigh**

**“Fine.” I say but Jinyoung looked over at Bambam**

**“Who’s this?” He asked**

**“It’s Bambam, the person I saved this morning.” I say and I looked over at Bambam and smiled “See you tomorrow, Bambam.” I say and he waved and walked off and I looked over at Jinyoung with a glare and I walked away from him**

**“So you’re just gonna ignore me now?” Jinyoung asked**

**“Yep.” I say bluntly and I started walking in the parking lot and I get inside Jinyoung’s car, and I waited for Jinyoung and I sigh, why does he have to treat me like a massive baby… all the time?!**

 

**A/N**

 

**Here is this story that has been in my drafts since May of last year haha!!!! I had good ideas at the time while wanting to make this story but never got around to it soooooo hehe**

**NEXT CHAPTER: APRIL 1st MONDAY *5:00-7:00 P.M.***


	2. 2: Now I made up my mind, are you ready?

 

 

**Ryan’s P.O.V**

**“Come on, Ryan, will you just talk to me?” Jinyoung asked me as I walked out of our shared room and down the stairs so I can get my breakfast. Yes, I’ve been giving Jinyoung the silent treatment… because 1, I’m a brat, and 2, what he said yesterday really pissed me off. So, I’ve decided I will fight my own battles, and he doesn’t even have to help me anymore. I reach my seat and I sit down and Jinyoung sits next to me, pulling on my arm, so I can talk to him… haha like that will ever happen “Ryan, come on, just talk to me!” He complained as he tried aegyo on me, which he knows would break me, but not this time “Aish, you’re so stubborn.” He says as I was eating my food**

**“Jinyoung, leave her alone, before she punches you in the face.” Mom says and Jinyoung looked at her with wide eyes**

**“I thought you were on my side!” He says baffled and I scoff softly**

**“I’m on nobody's side, I know how Ryan is when she is mad, Jinyoung.” She told him and I smile softly, and I took one last bite of my breakfast**

**“Kay, mom, I’m gonna go.” I say to her and Jinyoung stood up**

**“I’ll drive you.” He says and I shook my head**

**“I’ll just walk.” I say to him and I walk off from him before he could even get an response out, and I brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag, walked down the stairs, and out the door, and I started walking to school.**

**\----------------------------------**

**“Hey, Ryan!” I hear a familiar voice call, and I turn around to see Bambam, and I smile**

**“Hey, Bambam.” I greet and he smiles “So, how was you first day yesterday?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“It was fine, I guess, I mean, I only made one friend, and she’s right in front of me.” He says and I giggle, but then I frown, ‘He only made 1 friend, and that’s me?’ I thought**

**“You need to meet, my friends at lunch they are sweet… most of the time, and they are hilarious… especially Jackson and Jaebum.” I say even though I’m still pretty pissed off with Jinyoung that doesn’t mean that I’m pissed off with my friends… well I kinda am but it doesn’t matter**

**“Wait, you’re gonna introduce me to your friends?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I say and he smiles and started jumping up and down a little and hugged me tight and I laugh slightly at his actions… he’s so cute…. Wait, I just met him yesterday I can’t be falling for him just yet. I then hear the bell ring and I sigh softly and Bambam lets me go “Kay, I’ll see you at lunch.” I say to him and he nods and me and him went our separate ways, and I started to make my way to my first class which was P.E.**

**\------------------------------**

**LUNCH:**

**After me just looking at the clock in English class, while bouncing my leg up and down just waiting for the stupid damn bell to ring, it finally rang, and I was the first one out of the class, rushing to Bambam’s class which was an elective, which was History so I would be the first person he sees when he walks out of his class…. Stalkerish? Maybe.**

**“Well, you seem excited to see me.” I hear Bambam say as he walked out, and linked our arms together, and we started walking**

**“In your dreams, Bambi.” I say to him and he looked at me with this weird expression**

**“I’m a deer now?” He asked me and I laugh a little**

**“Well, you got the deer in headlights look sometimes, so yeah.” I tell him and he rolled his eyes**

**“Rude.” He says and I laugh softly and we continued walking to the cafeteria.**

**\------------------------------------------------**

**“Whoa, Ryan, you’re never here early.” I hear Jungkook tell me and I look over at him**

**“Yeah, I was really hungry today.” I say to him and he laughs and he then quickly pecked my cheek and ran off and I looked over and I rolled my eyes “I’ll kill you later!” I yell and I look back over at Bambam and he was looking down at the ground “What’s wrong?” I ask him**

**“Is that your boyfriend?” He asked me and I look at him with this surprised look on my face**

**“Jungkook? Hell no! He’s way out of my league. He’s more of a little brother to me.” I say and I sat down and he sat down next to me and I then see my brother and my friends walk into the cafeteria and into the line to get their lunch, and I see them walking over to us after they got their lunch and they looked at me surprised as I was the first one at the table**

**“Wah! Is this a miracle, that Ryan is here first?” Yugyeom asked in surprise and I roll my eyes**

**“Shut up, I just wanted to get here first so the good food will still be there.” I say and they sit down**

**“Ryan, who’s this?” Jackson asked while he was stuffing his face with food and I rolled my eyes**

**“Guys, this is Bambam, the boy I saved from bullies yesterday, and Bambam these are my - sometimes annoying- friends, Jackson, Jaebum, Mark, Youngjae, Yugyeom, and you met Jinyoung - my annoying brother yesterday.” I say**

**“Are we really annoying to you?” Mark asked me and I scoff**

**“Would I still be hanging out with you guys, if I thought that?” I ask and he stayed silent “There you go.” I say to him and I started eating and I look over at Bambam and he was very silent “Bambam, why are you so quiet?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“Ryan, quit acting like his mom.” Jinyoung told me and I look over at him with a glare**

**“What? You afraid that I’m gonna take your motherly spot?” I ask, and he glared at me and threw some of his food at me, and I threw some back, and then all of a sudden I hear someone yell**

**“Food fight!” Oh great! Then all of a sudden everybody’s food is being thrown at each other and I look around in worry, because I could see the principal, Mr. Kim coming inside the cafeteria looking pissed off as all hell**

**“What’s going on here?!” He yelled and everyone stopped throwing food, and I clench my eyes shut and grimace “Who started this?” He asked and everyone pointed at us and I sigh ‘Shit.’ I thought “You eight come with me.” He says and we all stand up and we started to walk to the principal's office**

**“Ryan, you got rice in your hair.” Bambam says as he pulled the rice out of my hair and I sigh**

**“Thanks.” I say and the principal stopped at his door and we walked in and we stood straight as he walked in the office and sat down at his seat**

**“What in the hell exactly happened?” He asked and I sigh**

**“Well, I was introducing the new student to my friends and all of a sudden Jinyoung threw food at me.” I say and Jinyoung glared at me**

**“So, you proceeded to throw food back?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, what the hell was I supposed to do?” I ask him**

**“So, this is between you and Jinyoung, you six leave.” He says and the others leave as they have nothing to do with it “Ryan, I’ll figure out what to do with you later, but you Jinyoung, you’re a senior, you can’t be doing this stuff, this stuff can get you expelled.” Mr. Kim told him and Jinyoung nodded and bowed**

**“Sorry, sir.” He says to him and I scoff softly**

**“Kiss ass.” I mutter which Jinyoung and Jinyoung only heard and he looked at me with a glare**

**“Jinyoung, you have detention for the rest of the week.” Mr. Kim says and Jinyoung nodded “Okay, now both of you leave.” Mr. Kim says as he waved us off and we both left the room and our friends looked at us**

**“Well, I have detention for the rest of the week.” Jinyoung says and they nodded but then looked at me**

**“He’s busy figuring out my punishment.” I say to them and I look over at Jinyoung “You could’ve actually got me expelled, thanks for that.” I say and I grabbed Bambam’s hand and I started walking off from my friends and Jinyoung “Sorry, about them.” I say and he shook his head**

**“I like them… well apart from Jinyoung.” He says and I laugh**

**“Yeah, that’s my brother for you.” I say to him and I sighed “Since, Math is our last class, you want to come over to my house, to work on some homework?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, sure.” He says and I smiled**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Sorry for the delay!!!**


	3. 3: I was lost for a long time , but don't worry now, I won't ever leave again

 

 

## 3: I was lost for a long time , but don't worry now, I won't ever leave again

**Ryan's P.O.V**

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

**"Ugh, Mr. Lee's lesson was so boring." I complained as I walked the halls with Bambam**

**"Yeah, true." He told me and I smile but then my smile vanished as I saw Jinyoung standing there**

**"Shouldn't you be in detention?" I ask him "Oh, wait until I tell mom that you got yourself into a week's worth of detention, over your own stupidity." I continue and he glared at me and rolled his eyes**

**"You're lucky, I didn't get expelled." He told me and I rolled my eyes,**

**"Whatever," I say and me and Bambam started walking out of the school**

**"Shouldn't you be nice to your brother? I mean, he is your brother." Bambam told me and I sighed**

**"Adopted brother." I say and Bambam looked over at me "I'll talk about it later." I continue and he nods and we continued walking**

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**"Mom, I'm home!" I call and she walks in and she didn't look too happy, and I knew Mr. Kim called her**

**"So, I heard you and Jinyoung got in trouble, again." She says and I sigh "Ryan, you guys can't keep getting trouble with the school." She continued and I nodded**

**"I know." I say to her**

**"Anyway, since you and your new friend-" She says**

**"Bambam." Bambam says**

**"Bambam, you guys should eat some food, since I'm pretty sure you two didn't eat much at school." She continued**

**"Mom, we're fine, we're just gonna do some homework." I say and she nods and I grab Bambam's arm and we started walking upstairs to my room**

**"Is there any tension between you and your mom?" He asked me and I sigh and nodded a little bit**

**"Yeah, after what happened with my dad leaving, our relationship went downhill slightly, same thing with me and Jinyoung." I say to him**

**"What happened to you, to make you fight the bullies - or at least threatening them?" He asked and I sigh, should I tell him, I mean we just met yesterday.**

**"Well, I should I start from the beginning. My real name was Ryan Adams, until Jinyoung's family adopted me. While me and both of my biological parents were on a family trip here in Korea when I was 5 or 6 years old, my mom got into a car accident and she passed away, and my dad just up and abandoned me in the middle of the night. I woke up and I was in front of the orphanage, and I was so scared I didn't know where I was, but the nice lady took me in. Nobody really wanted to adopt me, since I was not Korean and I was American, it was very difficult for me to learn the language but I tried. I didn't get adopted until I was like 13 year's old. Jinyoung's parents were fighting non stop, they were fighting before the adopted me, his mom thought it would be better, obviously it wasn't. He and her divorced and all Jinyoung did was blame me for him leaving, that is all he ever did. I sometimes blame myself." I say explaining why there was tension between us**

**"Ryan, don't blame yourself." Bambam told me and I sigh and nodded and I put my head on his shoulder**

**"You know, other than my brothers friends, you are my first actual real friend." I say and he chuckled**

**"Well, happy to be the first." He told me and I laugh "We should probably get going with the homework." He added and I sigh and nodded**

**"Where to start?" I ask him**

**"Well, how about the assignment from Mr. Lee." He told me and I nodded, and I grabbed my backpack and took my math notebook, and I open it up to where the homework and I took one look and said**

**"I don't get it."**

**"Don't you always have an 'A' in that class?" Bambam asked me and I looked at him and sighed**

**"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I will not get the work he gives us, hell you probably know more than I do." I say to him**

**"Well, that's why we're here, are we?" He asked and I chuckled and nodded and I grabbed my pencil and pen from my backpack pocket and Bambam started to help me on the problems I didn't understand, and I also did the same thing with him. Thank god, I have a friend like him.**

**1 week later:**

**It's been a week and Jinyoung has finished his week of detention, and his weeks worth of groundation. But, I got only three days of being grounded since I didn't actually start it. I was walking around the park, and I saw Bambam on his bike, he had this red flannel and this bright red beanie on, and let me tell you, he looks so adorable- oh my god, Ryan stop, you can't like him. As I was spaced out, I didn't notice that I heard someone screaming my name, and I came back to my senses to see Bambam nearly crashing into me, and I grabbed both of the handlebars and he stops with both of the tires screeching**

**"Jesus Christ, Bambam, do you not know how to ride a bike?" I ask as I put my hand to chest because my heart nearly jumped out of my chest**

**"Hehe, sorry, I just wanted your attention." He said and I chuckled**

**"Well you sure got it." I say and he smiles, and we started walking- well I was walking, Bambam was still on his bike, "I really don't wanna go to school tomorrow." I complained and he nods**

**"Yeah, me either, but I need to finish high school." He says**

**"Same. When I'm done with high school, I'm out of here." I say and he looked at me**

**"You're leaving Korea?" He asked me and I sigh and nodded**

**"It's been that way since I was a Sophomore." I say to him and he slumps his shoulders and I laugh softly**

**"We still have until Senior year, since we're both Juniors." I say to him and that brought his mood back up**

**"Have you ever ridden on the front of a bike before?" He asked and I shook my head 'no'**

**"My mom said it was dangerous." I say to him**

**"Well get on," He says to me and I widen my eyes**

**"Are you serious?" I ask in shock**

**"Deadly." He says to me and I had my eyes still wide 'There is no fucking way I'm doing this.' I thought "Don't worry, I'll hold on to you." Bambam added, like he read my mind and I sigh and nodded, and I walk in front of the bike and and I sit down on the handle bars, and he starts to move the bike and I scream because I was scared out of my mind "Ryan, don't worry, I won't let you fall." Bambam says to me and I took a few deep breaths as I trusted that he wouldn't let me fall off the handlebars.**

**"Ryan!" I hear a way to familiar voice call me and I groan... Jinyoung. I see Jinyoung walking over to me and Bambam, and I saw that Jungkook was with him "Ryan, mom wants you home, cause she has something she wants to talk to us." Jinyoung told me and I groan**

**"Can't it wait, Jinyoung?" I ask him**

**"No, it can't." He says to me and I sigh and nodded and I get off the handlebars slowly, so I wouldn't scrape the back of my knees, and I look over at Bambam, with a smile**

**"I'll see you tomorrow, at school." I say to him and he nods, and I started walking with Jinyoung and Jungkook**

**"Do you feel something for the new kid, Ryan?" Jungkook asked and I looked at him**

**"No, I do not. Quit making assumptions, I'm still your princess." I said to him and I pinched his cheek and he groaned**

**"Ah! Ryan, stop, I'm not your grandchild." He groans and I laugh**

**"But you're my baby." I say to him and he sighs, and I look over at Jinyoung "What did mom want to talk to us about?" I ask him and he shook his head**

**"You'll see." He told me and I groan, I hate the secrecy from him.**

**\------------------**

**"Oh, good, you're finally home," Mom says and I sigh and she walks over to us and she had a envelope in her hands 'What the fuck is that?' I thought "So, I got a letter from the school, and they said that if you and Jinyoung get in trouble, you Ryan, would get suspended, and you Jinyoung, won't be able to graduate-" She says but we both cut her off**

**"What?!" We yell and we both look at each other with wide eyes 'This is such bullshit!' I thought**

**"Don't worry guys, I'll talk with Mr. Kim tomorrow, cause I think this is way too much, for a punishment." Mom says and I sigh and I nodded so did Jinyoung. I started to walk away from both of them and up to my room so I can lay down cause I have the biggest headache in the whole world.**

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay again!!!**

**I suck at updating, but I'll update this story a lot!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**

 

 

 

 


	4. 4: Each time you called me, I wasn't there, silence

 

 

## 4: Each time you called me, I wasn't there, silence

**Ryan’s P.O.V**

**"Wait, so you're saying that the principal wants to suspend you if, you get in trouble again?" Bambam asked me as we were walking to the cafeteria**

**"Yeah, but me and my mom find it bullshit." I say and he nods as he was agreeing with me and my mom, cause there is no way, that is fair for any one of us.**

**"I find it really unfair for you two." Bambam says and I nodded "I mean, I know I still don't know how this school works, but I find that really-" Bambam added but he got cut off by… Jinyoung**

**"Unfair? Stupid? Bullshit? Yeah it's all of those things Bambam." Jinyoung told him and I sigh**

**"Do you always have to eavesdrop on us?" I ask him and he rolled his eyes**

**"I was the one walking in the hallway to lunch, it's not like I was following you, since I'm a senior… well I might be a senior for two year's if we screw up again." He says**

**"That is not gonna happen." I say**

**"What? You think mom is gonna magically fix everything? You and I both know, that Mr. Kim sticks to his word and nothing and I mean NOTHING can change his mind." He told me and I sigh 'He's right. But I can at least dream.' I thought**

**"Jinyoung you don't know that, he could change his mind." I say and then Jinyoung grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from Bambam, but I fought back "Jinyoung, let me go!" I yell and I yell loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear me**

**"Ryan, you need to stop acting like a child, and grow up and deal with the real world." He told me and I look over to see Jaebum and the rest of the people in the cafeteria looking at me… even the lunch ladies were looking at me 'Ugh, this is embarrassing!' I thought and I look back over at Jinyoung with glare, and I had tears welling up in my eyes**

**"You know, Jinyoung I never had a childhood, cause I spent half of my life in a fucking orphanage! I had to deal with the real world ever since I was 5 year's old, so sorry if I act like everything is gonna be okay, because hope is the only thing I can rely on! I should rely on you, my older brother, but all you do is blame me for dad leaving, and I'm fucking sick of it! Stop treating me I'm the reason, your life went to shit, and start treating me like a younger sister!" I yell with tears rolling down my face and Jinyoung looked shocked at what I said, and I was waiting for him to say something, but he just stood silent, 'Typical.' I thought and I sigh softly, and I started walking away from him without Bambam following me.**

**Bambam’s P.O.V**

***BEFORE THE INCIDENT***

**I was one of the first ones out of my class, and I was busy waiting for Ryan, since she was usually the first one here at the class but she came late, and I saw her, and she looked tired, with the eyebags, she looked like she didn’t get to much sleep**

**“Let’s go, Bambam.” She says and we started walking**

**“Ryan, you okay?” I ask and she nodded,**

**“Yeah, it’s just the principal is going to get me suspended if me and Jinyoung get in trouble again.” She says and I was confused so I need to repeat what she just said, just incase I heard her wrong**

**“Wait, so you're saying that the principal wants to suspend you if, you get in trouble again?" I ask her and she sighs and nodded**

**"Yeah, but me and my mom find it bullshit." She says and I nodded agreeing with her**

**"I find it really unfair for you two." I say and she nods “"I mean, I know I still don't know how this school works, but I find that really-" I added but I get cut off by Jinyoung**

**“Unfair? Stupid? Bullshit? Yeah it's all of those things Bambam." Jinyoung told me and Ryan sighed**

**“Do you always have to eavesdrop on us?" She asked him and Jinyoung rolled his eyes**

**“I was the one walking in the hallway to lunch, it's not like I was following you, since I'm a senior… well I might be a senior for two year's if we screw up again." He says**

**“That is not gonna happen." Ryan says**

**"What? You think mom is gonna magically fix everything? You and I both know, that Mr. Kim sticks to his word and nothing and I mean NOTHING can change his mind." He told her and I sighed**

**"Jinyoung you don't know that, he could change his mind." She says to him, and he then grabbed her arm and started dragging her inside the cafeteria, but she of course fought back "Jinyoung, let me go!" She yelled and pulled herself out of his grip, and then everyone started looking at us ‘Oh boy.’ I thought**

**"Ryan, you need to stop acting like a child, and grow up and deal with the real world." Jinyoung told her, and I look over to see Jaebum and the rest looking over… even the lunch ladies are looking ‘Oh my god, I feel so bad for her.’ I thought. When Jinyoung said that to her, I saw how angry she was, and I saw the tears well up in her eyes**

**"You know, Jinyoung I never had a childhood, cause I spent half of my life in a fucking orphanage! I had to deal with the real world ever since I was 5 year's old, so sorry if I act like everything is gonna be okay, because hope is the only thing I can rely on! I should rely on you, my older brother, but all you do is blame me for dad leaving, and I'm fucking sick of it! Stop treating me I'm the reason, your life went to shit, and start treating me like a younger sister!" She yelled, with tears rolling down her face, and I widened my eyes, and Jinyoung looked shocked at what she said to him. She was just standing there, as if she was waiting for him to say something, but he was just silent, and that made Ryan sigh, and she started walking off**

**“Omo! She’s crying!” I heard someone yell and Jinyoung looked pretty shocked when he heard that, ‘Pretty sure, he’s never seen her cry before.’ I thought, and I sighed and I ran after her, hoping I would find her.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ryan’s P.O.V**

***AFTER THE INCIDENT***

**I was one of the first persons in Mr. Lee’s class, and Mr. Lee found that pretty surprising because I’ve never been this early before… well I’ve never been early to this class at all. I see Bambam walk in and he looked worried and anxious. As, the final kids scurried inside the class, Mr. Lee sighed**

**“Alright, let’s get started.” He says and he started writing stuff on the board**

**“I was looking for you everywhere.” Bambam whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine, but I didn’t let it show**

**“Well, I didn’t want to be found.” I say back to him as I was writing the problems on the board**

**“But, Ry-” He says but he got cut off by Mr. Lee**

**“Bambam, stop talking or I’ll fail you!” He exclaimed and Bambam nodded, and got around to writing the problems. Then Mr. Lee’s phone rang and he went and picked it up, said a few words, and then walked over to me “Ryan, go to the principal’s office.” He told me and I nodded and I stood up grabbed my things and I started walking to the door “Ryan, you need a pass.” He says**

**“I don’t care.” I say**

**“But, Ryan-” He says but I cut him by yelling**

**“I don’t care!” I yell and that shocked everyone, but I didn’t care, cause I just walked out of the class, and started walking to the principal’s office without a pass.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walked inside the office and I saw mom and Jinyoung already in the room “Ryan, take a seat please.” Mr. Kim says and I nodded and I took the farthest seat away from Jinyoung, because I was still pissed off, that he embarrassed me in front of the whole school. “Ah! Ms. Park, what did you want to come in here for today?” Mr. Kim asked mom in a cheery yet romantic voice, and I scoff slightly ‘Pricks been after my mom, since the divorce, I know it, Jinyoung knows it, and I’m pretty sure, mom knows it.’ I thought**

**“Well, I wanted to talk to you about the letter you sent to me yesterday.” She says and Mr. Kim sighs**

**“I thought that letter explained everything-” Mr. Kim says but Mom cut him off**

**“Oh, it did. But, I find it completely and utter bullshit!” She yelled and me and Jinyoung widened our eyes ‘Whoa!’ I thought “These kids have done nothing seriously, and deathly wrong, so I would appreciate it, if you let my kids have their education instead of trying to ruin it!” She yelled and Mr. Kim looked shocked**

**“I’ll uh I uh, next time they do something, I’ll give them detention for a whole week.” He says and I was shocked and mom nodded and she walked out of the room, and me and Jinyoung followed her**

**“Let’s go guys.” She says and we nodded and we started following her out to the car, since both me and Jinyoung walked to school… well I walked and Jinyoung followed.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

 

 

 


	5. 5: But don't worry, I've arrived, shall we dance

 

 

## 5: But don't worry, I've arrived, shall we dance

##  **Ryan’s P.O.V**

**I was at the park and I was sitting on the grass and I had my knees up against to my chest, I’m still pretty pissed off of what happened yesterday. I then look over to see Bambam walk over to me, and I looked back over at my legs “Are you okay?” Bambam asked me and I looked over at him and I sighed**

**“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” I say with a stutter and I sigh, but Bambam didn't looked like he believed me**

**"You sure? You don't seem fine." Bambam told me and I looked down at the ground, and I looked at the bruise that was on my arm… caused by Jinyoung and I guess Bambam saw it too, cause he grabbed my wrist "Is this from Jinyoung?" Bambam asked me and I nod slightly**

**"It's just from where he grabbed me, it's not a big deal." I say to him**

**"Ry-" He started but I cut him off**

**"Bambam, I'm fine." I say to him and he let it go and nodded and he then sat next to me, and I put my head on his shoulder "So, me and Jinyoung will have to spend a week in the library studying, you can come if you want." I say to him and he nods**

**"Yeah, sure I need to study for tests anyway." He told me and I nodded**

**"What ever happened yesterday, I just want you to forget about it, Bambam, but I'm pretty sure the school is not gonna forget about it, I bet they took videos of it." I say and Bambam sighs**

**"Ryan, it's okay, stop worrying about it." Bambam told me and I nodded, he's right, I need to just let it go.**

**\------------------**

**Ugh, this is gonna suck. Going to the school, where everyone knows what happened with me and Jinyoung… ugh I hate my life sometimes. I walk inside the building and I see everyone looking at me and I sigh 'Time to face the consequences.' I thought and I started walking, and I heard everyone whispering and I sigh as I felt my chest just falling down to my stomach**

**"Don't listen to them." I hear Jungkook say and I turn around to see him and I sigh**

**"It's hard not to, you know?" I ask and he nods**

**"Yeah, I know, but it's gonna be fine, it will blow over in a couple of days." He told me and I sigh 'He's right, but this thing will not blow over fast.' I thought**

**"Okay, Jungkook, I'm gonna go and find Jaebum and the rest, I'll see you later." I say to him and he nods and I start walking faster to find at least one of my friends.**

**\-----------------**

**"Hey, it's Ryan Park- if that's even you're real name." One of the guys - known as Jihoon, one of the boys who were taunting Bambam, says and I rolled my eyes 'Just ignore them, Ryan, you get through the day without this shit.' I thought and I then was pushed into a wall "Answer me bitch, or are you gonna go to cry to your brother- sorry adopted brother." He taunted… wow low blow,**

**"You know Jihoon, you're like 5'5 you're not that intimidating." I say and he growled lowly and he grabbed my shirt and he threw me to the ground**

**"Just wait, Ryan, you'll regret you ever even said that." Jihoon threatened and I stood up slowly**

**"I don't think I've ever regretted things I've said to you." I say to him and he growled again**

**"Just wait for it, Ryan Park." He says and he stomped away and I scoff 'What a fucking child.' I thought and I started walking away from the spot.**

**\----------------**

**I walk over to my locker so I can put my books in it, so I could go to lunch, and I'll get my geometry book when it's almost time to go to class. I open my locker and a note fell out and I was confused on how this got in my locker, since no one knows my combination, and I bent down and I picked it up and I unfolded it and it said**

**'I've warned you, now pay the consequences**

**Xxx Hoon'**

**"What the hell?" I ask myself, I know this is Jihoon's doing since he is the only person named freaking Jihoon in this shitty school. But what is he trying to do? Scare me? If he is, it's not working, since I'm not scared of him, never was and never will be. Too me, I think he just doesn't get enough attention from his parents or his boyfriend so he has take out all of his frustrations on the innocent people. I crumble up the note and I put it in my backpack so I can show it to the police later, because I'm sick of this shit. I start walking to the cafeteria and I saw Bambam sitting with my friends, and I see Jinyoung as well, and I sigh 'Shit.' I thought, and I start walking over to the table and I sit down next to Bambam and I sigh**

**"You're not gonna eat?" Mark asked me and I shook my head**

**"Nah, I'm not hungry." I say and everyone gasped and I rolled my eyes**

**"You're never not, not hungry, are you okay?" Jaebum asked me and I sigh and nodded**

**"Yeah, I'm more tired than hungry." I say to him and I put my head on the table and I felt my eyes get heavy, and I drifted to sleep.**

**\------------------**

**Bambam's P.O.V**

**I was busy eating my food and I looked over and I see Ryan with hear head down on the table and I noticed her eyes were closed and I smile softly of how cute she looked**

**"Is she asleep?" Yugyeom asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah, I'll carry her to class when the bell rings." I say and they nod, I'm gonna let her sleep for a few minutes because it looks like she needs it.**

**"Bambam, I'm gonna ask you one thing, and one thing only. Are in love with my sister?" Jinyoung asked and I looked up at him with wide eyes 'Am I in love with her?' I thought I mean I can't be, it's not that I don't want to be, it's just I don't want to make her think I'm pitying her. But, she did help me when I was getting bullied on my first day, so it feels like I owe her.**

**"Yeah, I am." I say while I was still looking at Ryan while she was still asleep**

**"Good. She needs someone good like you in her life." Jinyoung told me and I smile and nodded, how am I gonna surpress these feelings for her… I guess I really can't at all.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 5!!!!!!**

**I plan to have chaps 5-10 up this week!!!!**

**Ryan’s P.O.V**

**I was at the park and I was sitting on the grass and I had my knees up against to my chest, I’m still pretty pissed off of what happened yesterday. I then look over to see Bambam walk over to me, and I looked back over at my legs “Are you okay?” Bambam asked me and I looked over at him and I sighed**

**“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” I say with a stutter and I sigh, but Bambam didn't looked like he believed me**

**"You sure? You don't seem fine." Bambam told me and I looked down at the ground, and I looked at the bruise that was on my arm… caused by Jinyoung and I guess Bambam saw it too, cause he grabbed my wrist "Is this from Jinyoung?" Bambam asked me and I nod slightly**

**"It's just from where he grabbed me, it's not a big deal." I say to him**

**"Ry-" He started but I cut him off**

**"Bambam, I'm fine." I say to him and he let it go and nodded and he then sat next to me, and I put my head on his shoulder "So, me and Jinyoung will have to spend a week in the library studying, you can come if you want." I say to him and he nods**

**"Yeah, sure I need to study for tests anyway." He told me and I nodded**

**"What ever happened yesterday, I just want you to forget about it, Bambam, but I'm pretty sure the school is not gonna forget about it, I bet they took videos of it." I say and Bambam sighs**

**"Ryan, it's okay, stop worrying about it." Bambam told me and I nodded, he's right, I need to just let it go.**

**\------------------**

**Ugh, this is gonna suck. Going to the school, where everyone knows what happened with me and Jinyoung… ugh I hate my life sometimes. I walk inside the building and I see everyone looking at me and I sigh 'Time to face the consequences.' I thought and I started walking, and I heard everyone whispering and I sigh as I felt my chest just falling down to my stomach**

**"Don't listen to them." I hear Jungkook say and I turn around to see him and I sigh**

**"It's hard not to, you know?" I ask and he nods**

**"Yeah, I know, but it's gonna be fine, it will blow over in a couple of days." He told me and I sigh 'He's right, but this thing will not blow over fast.' I thought**

**"Okay, Jungkook, I'm gonna go and find Jaebum and the rest, I'll see you later." I say to him and he nods and I start walking faster to find at least one of my friends.**

**\-----------------**

**"Hey, it's Ryan Park- if that's even you're real name." One of the guys - known as Jihoon, one of the boys who were taunting Bambam, says and I rolled my eyes 'Just ignore them, Ryan, you get through the day without this shit.' I thought and I then was pushed into a wall "Answer me bitch, or are you gonna go to cry to your brother- sorry adopted brother." He taunted… wow low blow,**

**"You know Jihoon, you're like 5'5 you're not that intimidating." I say and he growled lowly and he grabbed my shirt and he threw me to the ground**

**"Just wait, Ryan, you'll regret you ever even said that." Jihoon threatened and I stood up slowly**

**"I don't think I've ever regretted things I've said to you." I say to him and he growled again**

**"Just wait for it, Ryan Park." He says and he stomped away and I scoff 'What a fucking child.' I thought and I started walking away from the spot.**

**\----------------**

**I walk over to my locker so I can put my books in it, so I could go to lunch, and I'll get my geometry book when it's almost time to go to class. I open my locker and a note fell out and I was confused on how this got in my locker, since no one knows my combination, and I bent down and I picked it up and I unfolded it and it said**

**'I've warned you, now pay the consequences**

**Xxx Hoon'**

**"What the hell?" I ask myself, I know this is Jihoon's doing since he is the only person named freaking Jihoon in this shitty school. But what is he trying to do? Scare me? If he is, it's not working, since I'm not scared of him, never was and never will be. Too me, I think he just doesn't get enough attention from his parents or his boyfriend so he has take out all of his frustrations on the innocent people. I crumble up the note and I put it in my backpack so I can show it to the police later, because I'm sick of this shit. I start walking to the cafeteria and I saw Bambam sitting with my friends, and I see Jinyoung as well, and I sigh 'Shit.' I thought, and I start walking over to the table and I sit down next to Bambam and I sigh**

**"You're not gonna eat?" Mark asked me and I shook my head**

**"Nah, I'm not hungry." I say and everyone gasped and I rolled my eyes**

**"You're never not, not hungry, are you okay?" Jaebum asked me and I sigh and nodded**

**"Yeah, I'm more tired than hungry." I say to him and I put my head on the table and I felt my eyes get heavy, and I drifted to sleep.**

**\------------------**

**Bambam's P.O.V**

**I was busy eating my food and I looked over and I see Ryan with hear head down on the table and I noticed her eyes were closed and I smile softly of how cute she looked**

**"Is she asleep?" Yugyeom asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah, I'll carry her to class when the bell rings." I say and they nod, I'm gonna let her sleep for a few minutes because it looks like she needs it.**

**"Bambam, I'm gonna ask you one thing, and one thing only. Are in love with my sister?" Jinyoung asked and I looked up at him with wide eyes 'Am I in love with her?' I thought I mean I can't be, it's not that I don't want to be, it's just I don't want to make her think I'm pitying her. But, she did help me when I was getting bullied on my first day, so it feels like I owe her.**

**"Yeah, I am." I say while I was still looking at Ryan while she was still asleep**

**"Good. She needs someone good like you in her life." Jinyoung told me and I smile and nodded, how am I gonna surpress these feelings for her… I guess I really can't at all.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 5!!!!!!**

**I plan to have chaps 5-10 up this week!!!!**

 

 


	6. 6: Let's raise our glasses, now hold my hand

 

 

## 6: Let's raise our glasses, now hold my hand

##  **Ryan’s P.O.V**

**1 week later:**

**I still have been getting these messages from Jihoon and to be honest it's pretty pathetic, that it's come to threatening me with messages… I can easily just report these to the principal or the police- well scratch the principal because Mr. Kim thought I wasn't telling him the truth since Jihoon is Mr. Lee's son and he "taught him better" bullshit, it's all a bunch of bullshit that was spewing out of his mouth. But, those messages are just basically empty threats since nothing has happened yet, and it won't happen because I know Jihoon, he does this to scare you so you'll do what he says… but I know better than to do that. I'm not scared. I'm also not lying to myself, saying I'm not scared.**

**"Hey, Ryan!" I hear Bambam yell and I nearly jump out of my skin "Whoa, Ryan, when did you get jumpy?" He asked surprised**

**"I've always been jumpy, I don't know what you're talking about." I say to him and I walked away from him 'Phew, that was close.' I thought, Bambam or my friends can't know about this, I really don't want to bring them into this, it won't be good on both parties.**

**\------------------**

**Bambam's P.O.V**

**Hmm, that was weird. How, she basically just jumped out of her skin, lied to me, and ran off. I wonder if she heard what I said last week, and now she's avoiding me… that would suck if that was the reason. I really hope that isn't the reason. But, I really hope there is nothing bad going on with her.**

**\------------------**

**Ryan's P.O.V**

**"Hey, Ryan, are you okay?" Jungkook asked me as I was just standing against the wall because of this massive headache that just came over me. I look over at Jungkook and I just fall into his arms, and start crying from the desperation and the fear "Ryan, hey, what's wrong?" Jungkook asked in worry, because he doesn't know what to do… I want someone, I know who I want, I want…**

**"Jinyoung, take me to Jinyoung." I cry**

**"Ryan, he's in class." Jungkook told me and I looked up at him with tears running down my face**

**"I don't care, Jungkook, take me to Jinyoung." I say with a stern voice even though it was breaking half way through**

**"Okay, okay." He says and as he held onto me he led me to Jinyoung's class which was English.**

**\------------------**

**We had finally made to Jinyoung's class and we looked in the window and I saw him in the back just working on his homework, and I see Jaebum look over at us and he was confused on why we were here, and with a shaky finger, I pointed at Jinyoung, and he looked over at Jinyoung and I nodded, so Jaebum tapped on Jinyoung's shoulder, and Jinyoung looked over, and Jaebum pointed at us, and Jinyoung's eyes widened and he got up from his spot and walked out of the classroom as quietly as he can, and he dragged me away from Jungkook and away from the classroom, and so we were in an empty hallway**

**"What's going on, Ryan? You haven't ate any full meals in a week. You look like you barely got a wink of sleep. And, you jump at the slightest noise." He says to me, and I then felt more tears roll down my face, and I then held up my arms like I was asking for a hug, which surprised Jinyoung, because I never ask for hugs, since I really wasn't much of a huggy person. I was expecting Jinyoung to look at me funny, instead he just pulled me into his embrace and I felt all of the brotherly love that I was lacking for the past 4 years. "What's going on, Ryan?" Jinyoung asked me again and I sigh, my whole was shaking out of fear, because the last letter that Jihoon had put in my locker, was the one that made me like this, it said**

**'If you tell anyone about this, I'll hurt Bambam, you wouldn't want that would you?**

**Xxx Hoon'**

**"Jinyoung -" I started but I was cut off by myself with a sob erupting from my body**

**"Ryan, what ever is wrong, I'll fix it, you know I will, but you gotta tell me what's wrong, so I can fix it." Jinyoung told me and I nodded slightly, and I let him go and I stepped away from him, and I put my hand in my jacket pocket and I pulled out the letter and I gave it to him and I walked off- well more like ran, because I felt my heart sinking to my stomach and the tears started to stream down my face… I just got Bambam hurt, oh my god, I'm such a horrible person.**

**\------------------**

**Jinyoung's P.O.V**

**After Ryan gave me the piece of paper she had ran off, and I was super confused on why she did that. I unfold the paper, and what I saw was terrifying**

**'If you tell anyone about this, I'll hurt Bambam, you wouldn't want that would you?**

**Xxx Hoon'**

**What the hell is this? Who the hell is threatening Ryan, and why is she letting this happen? The note said that if she says anything about this, this person will hurt Bambam, how the hell does this person know who Bambam is, hell how do they know Ryan? I hope to god, Ryan hasn't gotten herself into trouble.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 6!!!!!**

**Shortest chapter of the book, because I want to lead up to the drama in the future chapters, this is where it gets depressing after this chapter!!!**

**I plan on having this book done this month… so I can start the second book or go back to my neglected books 😂😂😂 but either way this book is gonna go by quick!!!**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS
> 
> {RAELEE}


End file.
